


A Pretty Average Morning

by Stuthepan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2Russ - Freeform, Cuddling, M/M, Murdocs only there for a hot sec, transman 2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuthepan/pseuds/Stuthepan
Summary: Literally just a pile of fluff I wrote a while ago





	A Pretty Average Morning

Russ found himself in this position often. That being laying on his back and having a head of blue hair on his chest. It happened almost every morning, he’d blink his ghostly eyes open to his bedroom. He’d look down to see his boyfriend curled up next to him and using him as a pillow.  
For once they’d made it though the night without 2D having any nightmares or waking up because of a migraine. It’d been a long time since that had happened and Russel couldn’t help but smile. Not wanting to wake him up, Russ laid back on the pillows, laying a hand on the back of his boyfriends head.  
They lay together like that for a while, breathing in time with each other and hearts beating just the same. Until Stu stirred awake, rolling himself all the way onto his partner and kissing him.  
“Morning Angel,” Russ murmured once they’d broken apart. 2D erupted into giggles, the way he always did when Russel would give him nicknames like that. “Cutie,” the drummer chuckled, pressing a kiss on the singers forehead.  
In response, he squirmed around. “Russy!” He giggled out.  
“What? I thought you liked kisses,” Russ teased, proceeding to do it more.  
2D let out a huff of mock defiance as he covered his head with blankets. “‘Ow ya can’t get meh!” He declared, still under their comforter.  
“Oh really?” Russ rolled over, flipping the two of them, “you sure about that?” He asked, looking at 2D.  
This escalated to play fighting, neither of them truly knowing how much time had passed until Murdoc opened the door. Uninvited and without knocking, as usual.  
“Will you two fuckheads shut up?! You’ve been at it for a ten minutes now!” He growled, before turning and slamming the door, causing 2D to flinch.  
Russ went to rub his back soothingly and felt something. His binder. Exactly where it was when 2D swore that he would take it off last night.  
“Baby...”  
“W-wot?”  
“Did you sleep in this again?”  
“...”  
“D?”  
“Maybe... I-I just forgot ta take it off...”  
Russel sighed, holding his boyfriend a little closer. “You know you shouldn’t wear it that long.”  
“Y-yeah.. but I don’t wanna take it off now!”  
“Why not baby?”  
2D started to tear up, “Cuz then everyone’s gonna know..”  
Russel looked down at him, he couldn’t stand the thought of making 2D uncomfortable but at the same time, he knew that he could hurt himself if he wore the binder all day.  
“Here,” he started, “I’ll give ya one of my shirts to wear until the show later, then ya put your binder back on and wear your own clothes.”  
2D nodded, “but what if I still wanna wear your shirt?”  
“Then you can do that.” Russ smiled, kissing his forehead again.  
2D took of the shirt he’d been sleeping in, the same one he’d been wearing the other day, and Russ helped him out of his tight binder. He was careful not to touch the singers bare chest, before getting one of his hoodies and tossing it to 2D. After putting it on, the singer snuggled under it.  
“You’re neva’ gettin this back Russ” he said, slinking back under the covers.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Cuz it’s warm and smells like you!”  
Russ laid back down, shaking his head and smiling. “Then by that logic I’d never get myself back.”  
2D thought for a minute before resounding. “Exactly “ he giggled, rolling onto Russel again. “Dis beautiful man is mine!” He giggled.  
Russ put his arms around 2D. “And this pretty boy is mine”


End file.
